quanzhifashi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Mo Fan
Biography Mo Fan is a 16 years old high school student. In his first awakening he had awakened two elements which are lightning and fire elements. Originally Mo Fan was a genius high school student that come from a world in which the magic does not exist. After he received an old black pendant from an old man that guarding the rear gate of his old school and took a nap in the mountain behind the school, and at that moment Mo Fan has travel to the other world where the magic was exist. All the people that he knows including his classmates, his teachers, even his family members does not changed a bit, but there is one thing that been changed which is the world is no longer focused on science and technology but into the research of magic. Personality Mo Fan used to be a very naughty and spiteful child when he was little. He loves his father and sister but was said to have handed in empty exam papers on purpose just to spite his teachers. He is very intelligent nonetheless and could do very well if he actually tries. Unfortunately on the day where he decided to take his exams seriously, he was transported to the magic world and fail his tests again. This leads to Mo Fan experiencing an extended period of time being despised and oppressed by the rich and powerful Mu Family led by Mu Zhuo Yun in Bo City. Due to Mo Fan's attempt to elope with Mu Ning Xue that was seen by everyone as him kidnapping the innocent young lady, Mu Zhuo Yun was implied to have came down extremely hard on people working under him. Mu Bai, Zhao Shen San (Fat dude always with Mu Bai) and many other people blamed Mo Fan for the harsh times that lasted for years. As he was transported into the Magic world less than 5 years ago, he is seriously lacking in what people view as common knowledge which further worsen the situation of being despised for him (Which led to him needing to learn 9 years worth of education with only 3 months). It also acts as one of his primary motivation to better himself. In his teens to teenager years, he was very hot-tempered even for a teenager plus his inherently high intelligence make him come into conflict with others everywhere he goes though he has matured a lot, he is still not someone people should try to mess with as Mo Fan has proven to be extremely ruthless many times. He has been shown to have no qualms tossing someone to their doom if they wronged him. Later on in life he has shown to be a bit more mature, thinking of better ways to kill opponents first, rather than charging in blindly. He has also been shown to be quite greedy, he has on multiple occasions taken resources for himself at the direct expense of others. He has also shown to haggle quite forcefully at any opportunity where an exchange of goods or services are involved. In his campaign for more school resources, he has put no less than 230 of his fellow students in the hospital. This also applies to women, taking any opportunity to hit on emotionally vulnerable women and thoroughly enjoy the advances of Tang Yue when she was poisoned with an aphrodisiac. This behavior has not gone unnoticed and is often despised for it, to a point where a "crusade" was formed out of people who utterly can't stand one another, just to bring this guy down. While people treats him like an idiot, reality is very far from that. Although Mo Fan has a plain disdain for doing administrative work, planning and playing politics, it is not to be mistaken that he cannot think far ahead and play mind games. Mo Fan is known to seeming act irrationally and doesn't play by the rules of social norms, he shows very high aptitude in thinking strategically and is very much capable of playing politics as proven when he easily saw through the ploy of a Politician and utterly ruined his scheme with his erratic behavior. But there have been moments of some serious "Mental Retardation", where he, including but not limited to: often has no common sense despite studying for these specific matters, getting fooled by azeala twice, hugely underestimates the values of the things he deals with assuming he actually knows what it does, keeping secrets from Tang Yue and spend 5 minutes in a panic not being able to turn an important artifact before being told that he was only trying to turn it clockwise. But Mo fan was also shown to have a soft side: He is always shown to instantly react when his comrades or people in general are in danger, he is shown to question himself and the situation when there are large casualties involved even if the situation demands it and he always seeks vengeance when one of his dearest dies even when it is against everyone's interests. Despite his seemingly thuggish personality, deep down Mo Fan has an inherent deep respect for scholars, it is especially shown when the Scholar Pang Zhoulong died, Mo Fan did not even hesitate to go against the world to avenge him! This stems from the fact that Mo Fan is in fact an avid learner who is willing to put in hard work to study and better himself. This is also the main reason how Mo Fan became as strong as he is! His known Nicknames: Demon. One Mage Army. Bandit King, Worlds Biggest Hooligan. Abilities and Powers As the owner of the Natural Talent: Dual Element Awakening which allows Mo Fan to awaken 2 Elements each Mage "Tiers" he is nothing short of a Magic powerhouse. Mo Fan's fighting style is full out aggressive as noted by many people that while most mages hurl spells while keeping as far away as possible from monsters, Mo Fan was seen on almost every occasion to charge headfirst at the most powerful monsters on sight. He has awakened just about every Element that is consider most "violent" or destructive so far. Although Mo Fan tend to seemingly charge brainlessly into the middle of battle, the most deadly aspect of him is not his immense firepower but his deceptively fast ability to think on his feet and showing no qualms in display of ruthlessness when required. Coupled with the wide array of options Mo Fan has at his disposal, he was called "One Mage Army" on several occasions as a result. Mo Fan is by no means invincible as he has stated on multiple occasions that naval battles are not his forte. This is not attributed to one factor but various. One of the factors is because Mo Fan does not have a Naval battle based Element, in addition Mo Fan does not know how to swim nor dive. This results in him unable to factor in scenarios faced in naval battles (water surface or underwater) while training his magic elements. All these contributed to him unable to fight as hard as he should despite having twice as many Elements as other people. However, it was stated by a famous Forbidden Curse mage that if Mo Fan were to get all his 8 elements to Super tier, that even without the devil element, an army of super tier mages may not be his opponent. Awakened Elements Below are the lists the Elements and Tiers that Mo Fan has awakened and will be awaken in future. If you do not wish to be spoiled at all avoid below. * Novice Tier 1: Lightning Element * Novice Tier 2: Fire Element * Mid-Tier 1: Shadow Element * Mid-Tier 2: Summon Element * High Tier 1: Space Element * High Tier 2: Demon Element * Super Tier 1: Chaos Element * Super Tier 2: Earth Element Mo Fan's magical powers have been strengthened and cultivated to levels incomprehensible to normal magicians, even those of a super-tier level of cultivation. His dark pendant allows him to capture souls of defeated magical beasts, which is a common property of magical vessels. Mo Fan's dark pendant has a very special and unique property which converts these captured souls in spiritual essences, which can be used directly to strengthen his stars. Upon strengthening 7 stars with servant level spiritual essences, he will unlock the 4th level of the Novice Tier. 49 spiritual essences are required to strengthen a mid tier magic to the 4th level and 343 spiritual essences are required to strengthen high tier magic to the 4th level. To increase to the 5th level of a tier, warrior level spiritual essences are required. Mo Fan's specific abilities are summarized below. For full information see the page which discusses the element in detail. Extraordinary Power Upon achieving Super Tier level 2, Mo Fan has gained Extraordinary powers. Two of his Extraordinary powers has been revealed. One is Body and Magic Elements becoming one. Lightning Element has become one with one of his body's acupuncture points. It was not stated which pressure point. Fire has become one with his heart. Shadow is his arteries. Earth condensates in his bones. His left eye is Chaos, his right eye is Void and his blood is the Devil. Extraordinary Power: Mountains Ragdolling Lightning Scenery. This spell is the fruits of labor between Mo Fan's deeper insights into the realm of Super Tier and the use of Chaos Element's ability to reflect Lightning back to supercharge himself. The result is the Mountains Ragdolling Lightning Scenery Spell. A full one kilometer thick lightning bolt that splits into hundreds more in all directions and in turn each of these hundreds of lightning bolts would split into another hundreds more. This spell is speculated to be able to OHKO a Great Monarch because it's base power estimated to be nearly 10 times stronger than the textbook Super Tier magic yet author confirms it can only do damage equivalent to a knife to the back or shoulder on a Great Monarch at best. Lightning Element * (初阶第五级) Novice Tier: Level 5 * (中阶第五级) Mid Tier: Level 5 * (高阶第四级) High Tier: Level 4 * (超阶第二级) Super Tier: Level 2 (Transcending/Extraordinary Power) Mo Fan has the spherical soul seed of the tyrant, giving him a control over lightning within a radius around him, he can use this to either redirect incoming lightning from other sources or use it to give shape to weapons he can use. Any of the lightning that mo fan shapes or rebounds is automatically strengthened .Due to his demon blood, he is able to reflect lightning much stronger than his own, even being able to return weakened super tier lightning magic while still being a high tier mage. The spherical effect is able to suppress the enemies magic. The seed also multiplies the strength of his lightning by 6. Mo Fan has the Spiritual praise of the Parthenon, multiplying the strength of his lightning magic by a further 2x. Mo Fan absorbed the impurities of a whole mountain of five pointed lightning stones, bringing his lightning into the transcendental realm, which bypasses the requirement of forming star palaces to release powerful magic. His unique transcendental lightning encompasses the pores of his body, and can explode with power at an instant. Personal Lightning Magic: Lightning Dragon's Tail (Extraordinary Super Tier Level 2) This incredibly powerful spell is the culmination of Mo Fan's cultivation in Lightning Magic takes the physical form of a Dragon's Tail formed out of Pure Lightning energy. It's most impressive feat is slapping and forcing a Supreme Monarch stated to be stronger than the Totem Mysterious Snake to drop on 1 knee. Even though the Monster was badly injured and severely weakened, few can say that they can force a badly injured and severely weakened Supreme Monarch fall to one knee with 1 magic attack! He achieves this by taking advantage of the Chaos Element's reflection barrier properties of returning attacks with double power. By placing a Chaos Reflecting Barrier in front of him, Mo Fan fires his lightning magic at the barrier to reflect double power back at himself so that he can supercharge his lightning magic energy to cast the Lightning Dragon's Tail. Judging from the Chaos element's properties, one can gather that the Lightning Dragon's Tail would be at least twice as powerful as a regular Super Tier level 2 lightning spell. Gigantic Heavenly Lightning Claw A Lightning skill Mo Fan had developed earlier on but became perfect to Super Tier Level after he reached Super Tier Fire Element * ((初阶第五级) Novice Tier: Level 5 * (中阶第五级) Mid Tier: Level 5 * (高阶第四级) High Tier: Level 4 * (超阶第一级) Super Tier: Level 1 The flame of Mo Fan is the primary seed of the Purple Meteorite. This seed contains no impurities and is of a pure fire soul. The purple meteorite provides a much stronger raw power than his old Rose flame seed, and the longer the wind-up of his magic, the more flame accumulates providing a flame over a larger radius, it has a power multiplier of 5.5. Mo Fan also has access to the two soul flames provided to him by his contract beast, the Fiery Hetera. The first is a Crimson flame, which is a high volume flame and is very effective against large numbers of low level magical beasts and insects, this flame give a multiplier of 4.5. The other is the original flame of the Fiery Threat, a brown flame. This flame has a higher heat capacity and is a lot fiercer than the other flames, this flame has a multiplier of 5. When Mo Fan fuses with Yan Ji, he can superimpose all 3 soul flames to give a multiplier of 15 to his base power, it allowed him to withstand soul powered super tier level 1 fire magic. It was stated that level 4 high tier fire combined with the 3 soul fires is about half of super tier level 1 soul fire. When Mo Fan incarnates with his Fiery Hetera, his control over fire is equivalent to that of a heavenly seed of fire giving him unprecedented power. He can create fiery wings in this form, giving him the ability to fly. These wings can also serve as a shield and a weapon, dispersing into 1000 fiery feathers creating a shield or attacking enemies. He can create flame weapons such as a sword of pure dense fire, over 20ft long. He has also experimented with a flame hammer. In addition, he can call down his own personal purgatory, burning the surrounding lands and able to suppress the transcendental power of super tier magic of the 3rd step. Fire Extraordinary Power Totem Power: Chongming Divine Fire Chongming Divine Fire's power and special abilities far surpasses the Heavenly Grade Fire Element granted to Mo Fan when he incarnates with his Fire Spirit, the Flame Princess. This is clearly shown when Mo Fan incarnated with Flame Princess at their full power supported by Super Tier Extraordinary Level 2 Mu Ningxue, Mu Bai, Zhao Manyan and Zhang Xiaohou could only do minor damage to the Supreme Monarch: Ocean Skeleton King, yet he was able to hold his own in terms of power and eventually wear the Supreme Monarch down by relying on the Chongming Divine Fire's special ability to infinitely reborn no matter how the Supreme Monarch demolish him. It is to be noted that though Mo Fan successfully killed a Supreme Monarch without the use of the Devil Element, it wasn't by his skill because the Supreme Monarch had OHKO'ed him several times in the fight. It was simply because the Chongming Divine Fire is too much of a cheat. This power works by using flame element as fuel for the regeneration. For as long as their is flame element nearby and Mo Fan's heart is intact, he will be able to regenerate from any injury. It is to be noted that the true nature of this insane regenerative power is Reincarnation. It is also the main reason why the Ocean Skeletal King and Xi Zhe, the Forbidden Curse Mage titled: Silver Ashes lost to Mo Fan. Most Forbidden Curses and such level of attacks overwhelms super god speed regeneration. Using power of reincarnation in this manner is truly an embodiment of one of the most bizarre aspects of the Totem Emperor: Zhuque/Suzaku's power It has been stated that if the wielder of this power were to get to the level of Forbidden Curse magic, even an emperor would not be his opponent. Totem Beast Suzaku There is a very common misconception of the Four Great Sacred Beasts thinking they are simply a big ass Oriental Dragon, Phoenix, Tiger and Tortoise. This is in fact very wrong. The Totem Beast Suzaku or Zhuque is in fact a singular entity that splits into at least 3 different Mythical God Beasts. One of them is the Chongming Bird also known as Four-Eyed Bird The Chongming Bird's appearance is supposed to resemble a mix of Peacock and Chicken. It's feathers would give off fiery sparks like a phoenix giving it some resemblance to a phoenix as well. From afar the bird looks like it has 2 eyes. However, on closer examination, you will find that each 'eye' in fact possess 2 eyes each. Hence it is sometimes called 4-Eyes Bird. In Quan Zhi Fa Shi. A newborn Chongming bird's power is not just immense but also grants a special ability that uses a bizarre source for regenerative properties making it extremely difficult to kill and even after its enemies knows the secrets, it will be very difficult to beat its seemingly infinite regeneration especially in places where Fire elements are in abundance. Shadow Element * Novice Tier: Level 5 * Mid Tier: Level 5 * High Tier: Level 4 * Super Tier: Level 1 (transcendental) Initially, Mo Fan's shadow magic filled more of an auxiliary role, providing a tactical edge by deceiving foes or providing a guaranteed means of escape. However his shadow magic started transforming once he absorbed the natural chaotic shadow department of Master Bei Jiang, one of the 3 masters of the assassins guild. From this he acquired 2 different skills: * Shadow Infection: Mo Fan can spread darkness around him which 'infects' shadows including shadows of other living things. This shadow can be used to track enemies over a long distance as long as magic is used around them, and it can be used to create shadow soldiers who will fight enemies in the field. This ability becomes tenfold stronger when used with the Power of the Night. * Rebellious Shadow: A surefire killing attack. This is a single target attack in which Mo Fan must sacrifice a soul of the level of the Commander to the shadow. The rebellious shadow will appear in the shadow of a living being and execute it on the spot. This is a trump card for Mo Fan. * Shadow Clone: By casting Rebellious shadow on himself and using his shadow cloak to evade, he is capable of creating a body double that everyone around him assumes is him and will subsequently will attack instead of mo fan who has become invisible. Later, when Mo Fan acquires the Dark Moon Condensate from Jimei University during the sea monster attack on Xiamen, he upgrades the skills of his natural soul, gaining the Shadow of the Elders. These elders are high-ranking shadows from the dark plane, and replace the rebellious shadow. Instead of killing the target, it tortures them and then drags the soul of the target to the Dark Plane where it will be tormented eternally. It also does not require the sacrifice of a commander level soul, and will appear when Mo Fan becomes angry or when their is another dark/cursed beast in his presence. But different types of shadow elders have been shown so far in the novel. Known types of shadow elders: * Shadow elder: mo fan summons one elder that engulfs its target in a shadow domain and slowly starts to devour its soul, but full monarchs and above have shown to be able to escape this domain, although with heavy soul damage * Shadow ravager: one or more shadow ravagers can be summoned at once and rather then dissolving the soul, these shadows go straight for the body, usually only leaving a skeleton behind. The soul however has infused his body with an artery system filled with black shadow blood. This system has the ability of danger premonition, immediately informing mo fan of nearby dangers or killing intent. He also gains the ability to cast a Dark Execution Grounds ability, which creates a field of darkness and after accumulating for a period of time, it will instantly execute any target within the field. However, there seems to be multiple different ways the dark execution grounds can be used * Dark Execution: mo fan engulfs an entire area in shadow domain and all those infected in the area after a certain time, with have a shadow axeman appear out of their shadows and the axeman will cut of their heads with perfect accuracy and synchronicity. Usually only works on warrior class creatures or humans. * Dark Shadow Gallows: for this execution ability, every target must be individually infected with shadow nails and then upon command, dark warrior with garrote wires will appear out of the infected shadows and strangle their targets to death. Has been shown to be able to kill commanders with ease. * Shadow Army: Mo Fan has the power to summon an entire army of shadow creatures if he spends enough time and purpose to creating a shadow domain. However this army will only exist within the shadow domain and will retreat to the shadow realm if the domain is revoked with light magic. * Ghost Ship: Mo Fan has the power to fuse his dark powers into the form of a ghost pirate ship that he can send after individual targets. Summon Element * Novice Tier: Level 3 * Mid Tier: Level 3 * High Tier: Level 3 Mo Fan's Summon element is one of his strongest elements, although still only high tier. His summoning beast contract beasts and summoning horde are summarized below: * Summoned Beast: Star Crystal Wolf King - Level of the Monarch. Much larger than his previous previous commander level frozen white wolf incarnation. Has a dark sapphire blue coat, with a nest of special red worms under it's coat which can leave the body of the wolf and gather energy. When they return to the wolf, his destructive power increases by several magnitudes and becomes a dark red and black colored wolf. The wolf can also choose to consume this energy at once to heal by a great amount. Once this energy is depleted the insects turn back to a sapphire blue color, forming a solid star crystal armor around the wolf. * Summoning Horde: Mo Fan has a special magical bracelet which he can use to sacrifice souls collected in his dark pendant to increase the number of his summoning horde. Sacrificing higher level souls to the bracelet provides his summon horde with a beast of that equivalent level. Most magicians can only summon a horde of around 50 disorganized beasts. Mo Fan can summon a horde containing over 300 white striped wolves of the normal warrior level, 30 Giant White wolves of the evolving Warrior level, and 13 White Moon Wolves of the Commander Level. The wolf pack is very organized and can work effectively in small squads instead of disorganized mayhem. All of the wolves consider the Star Crystal Wolf King their leader of the pack, and Mo Fan as the Master. But in the event that the main wolf and Mo Fan are both pre-occupied, command of the wolf army is relayed to Apas. However, if he were to forgo the wolves and summon a general beast tide, the number could be up to 600 warrior level monsters. * Contract Beast 1: Fiery Hetera - Level of the Monarch. She can fight with multiple super-tier mages at once. She is in the maturity stage of growth and her control over flame is of the heavenly seed level. She can provide this raw power to Mo Fan when she incarnates with him. She also has a very high control of space/void magic. She is spiritually connected with Mo Fan and considers him to be her father, as he raised her from birth, twice. * Contract Beast 2: Apas, Daughter of Medusa - Level of the Great Monarch. Her abilities are highly constrained by the contract she signed with Mo Fan, meaning that as Mo Fan's cultivation increases, she will naturally unlock some of her previous power. She is naturally gifted with spiritual magic, able to cause spiritual torment on other Monarch level beasts. Her spiritual torment also has a curse aspect to it. She can also petrify high level beasts and super-tier magicians. As she is half human, she has also awakened Plant magic and is currently in the Mid-tier. She has awakened her second element but it has not yet been revealed. Space/Void Element * Novice Tier: Level 3 * Mid Tier: Level 3 * High Tier: Level 3 * Super Tier: Level 1 Mo Fan's current spiritual attainment is on the 6th Boundary, giving him a very strong control of spatial magic. His Instantaneous movement can now move himself over a kilometer, and a small group can be teleported 400m. He can also strengthen gravity within a region, restricting the enemies movement greatly. He can increase gravity by such a margin that enemies can literally get their bones crushed from the pressure. He uses space in very unique ways to varying effects. He developed an attack called Spatial arrows, condensing fine tips of space and forming multiple arrows which he can control with his mind. These arrows are lethal to warrior and servant level magic beasts and inflict major damage to the level of the commander. He can also compress high tier fire magic to create a sneak attack at a level comparable to the super-tier. Mo Fan learnt a very useful ability called Space Compression Bridge from the Jimei University in Xiamen. This magic tears space in a wide field and compresses all of the space between the mage and the tear in space, creating compression bridge. The tear can be kilometers away from the mage with all of the space in between acting as the 'bridge'. Any magic sent into this compression bridge can travel long distances due to the compression of space, as it makes kilometers seem like mere meters. This magic is used to bypass the limitation of the magic cast range. It is very effective in large scale wars as the mage of space can set up the bridge and all of the other combat mages can fire into the bridge from a safe distance. Using Void in combination with Chaos, Mo Fan created the Combination Magic: Omnidirectional Void Arrows Rain, countless homing arrows with exceptionally high strategic value. It was with this spell that Mo Fan finally covered his weakness in Naval warfare. So far this spell has proven to be a viable option in Super Tier level of combat as it has been able to seriously mangle a Monarch. Chaos Element * Novice Tier: Level 3 * Mid Tier: Level 3 * High Tier: Level 3 Mo Fan's Chaos element is his least developed from a cultivation perspective however he has created many unique uses for the magic of chaos: * Mo Fan can bend reality onto itself, creating a dimension where natural laws can be modified or even ignored completely. * He has learnt how to 'tag' enemies for tracking purposes. This chaos tagging can be used in conjunction with his network of spatial arrows, creating a sea of self-targeting arrows similar to heat-seeking missiles. * Mo Fan can reverse gravity in a region of space, making enemies accelerate upwards towards the sky. * Mo Fan learnt an ability called 'Chaos Rubbing' from the Andean Federation. The ability creates a whirlpool like effect in space which captures any magic of the same element poured into it. Afterwards the gigantic concentration of magic is poured out towards its target. However, the chaos rubbing retains a copy of all the magic that was poured into it, which allows the chaos mage to fire a second volley of the same magic. Earth Element * Novice Tier: Level 3 * Mid Tier: Level 3 * High Tier: Level 3 * Super Tier: Level 1 Mo Fan has a natural born mortal species of earth which makes all of the earth he controls a golden brown color. His golden brown earth magic is much more dense than normal earth magic and can form more formidable shields. It also gives a massive boost to both his offensive capabilities. It allowed mo fan to overpower an unboosted mid tier mage with just novice tier and was able to restrain a monster with mid tier that several spells of other mid tier earth magic couldn't even slow down. He also has an incomplete Heavenly seed of the earth element. This provides Mo Fan with a verh high control over the element of earth, a power multiplier of 10 as well as 3 very strong abilities: # Yet to be completed. # The second ability is a passive ability which accumulates earth particles in regions where magic is cast. The ability saps some of the magical power of enemy mages to empower these earth particles which forms Star Maps, and goes completely unnoticed. Depending on how long Mo Fan lets these particles accumulate, he can call forth the earth particles to cast magic on the level of the super-tier, without any cost to Mo Fan's magical reserves. # The 3rd ability is a very strong ability which gains power from the blood of Mo Fan when it drips into the earth. Similar to the second ability, the strength depends on how long Mo Fan lets the blood accumulate in the earth. The earth is dyed red when he casts the magic, which can call forth a large titan of stone or a blood red earthquake. The power of this ability is strengthened even more due to Mo Fan's demon blood. Devil Element Mo Fan's true trump card. Activating this element transforms Mo Fan into a wolf-like demon with powers far exceeding his current cultivation. As a mid-tier mage of the 3rd step, demonization allowed Mo Fan to easily defeat a maxed high-tier mage and almost kill a great commander. As a high-tier mage of the 1st step, activating the ability made him much stronger than groups of super-tier mages of the 3rd step. He was able to stand his ground against a Supreme Monarch similar to the Totem Snake. This shows that the power of the devil element increases exponentially between steps and tiers. As a High tier mage of the 2nd step, he managed to fight an injured supreme monarch to a stand still before running out of power. He also forced back, on a separate occasion, the full might of an actual demon empire, the undead empire of Khufu, until he was injured by an attack from Pharaoh Khufu, an emperor class creature. It was later revealed by xin xia that the devil element, unless aided by the filled spiritual pear, will enter a period of hibernation for a year after being used and cannot be used until the time is up, regardless of the circumstances. As a Super tier mage of the 1st step, he was able to break open physical space and create portals with power "not inferior to the original black dragon emperor" and has learned to turn off the devil element at will, so he can use the devil element for short amounts of time without suffering recoil. Presently at Super Tier level 2. Mo Fan's devil element has gone through a major evolution due to the addition of the Medusa Princess Apas and the Chongming Divine Fire. In the past, when he activates Devil Element, the shadowy silhouettes of his Wolf and the Fire Spirit Princess can be seen extending from his back. Now, the Silhouette of Wolf Monarch, Medusa and Heavenly Fire Queen merged into what seems to be shadow of Divine Flame Medusa Wolf-like entity extending from his back. He then used his demon element vitality to survive the signature attack of a half forbidden curse mage that was expected to one day reach the level of full forbidden curse without injury, he then created an earth spear, which in turn instantly killed the half forbidden curse mage A new power has been revealed by Devil Mo Fan known as Realm of Devil's Blood Eye. When activated, this forbidden art will engulf the sky with an eerily sinister blood red and black aura. Those caught by the evil power will be dragged into the Devil's playground for Mo Fan while nothing short of a Slaughterhouse of death awaits everyone else in the realm. This immensely powerful Forbidden Art has killed over 24 Mages on its very first activation, 20 of which are confirmed to be Super Tier Extraordinary Level 3 and the remaining 4 are likely to be Half-Forbidden Curse Mages. All of them died without putting up a fight. Only a Forbidden Curse Mage was able to walk out of this sinister realm unscathed. Said forbidden curse mage found his star manifestation useless against Mo Fan and so went on to use a forbidden curse on Mo Fan, which Mo Fan managed to survive by putting all of his power into his Chongming divine fire. He then killed the forbidden curse mage who lost his will to fight like a whimpered dog. It is to be noted that the Forbidden Curse Mage Xi Zhe, Title: Silver Ashes had been weakened both physically, mentally and spiritually as he already knew the depths of his sins for siding with Su Lu as Combination Magic is truly something that will benefit humanity greatly and he was helping humanity's criminal keep this amazing invention for their own selfish gains. Casting a Forbidden Curse draws a lot from a mage weakening him greatly. With his mind, body and spirit broken, there was no way he can win. He appeared to have repeatedly pushed back and injured Austin the black dragon emperor when it was at only 1/3 of his full power before joining the fight against Sulu, where he managed to intercept one of the Forbidden Curse Mage's Red Lightning Spell with his own Lightning Claws. Both of these opponents proved themselves superior to Gabriel, an Archangel from the holy city and slated to be one of the 7 strongest curse mages on the planet. He can also use heavenly flame seeds to heal almost any injury inflicted upon him. It is to be noted that even the weakened Black Dragon appears to have been pushed back, the truth was far from that, every time Mo Fan gathers full might of his devil empowered spells to stop the Black Dragon in its tracks, the Black Dragon demolishes his most powerful Devil Element empowered Combination Magic like the nothing they truly are before the Emperor with as much efforts as stretching its wings and blinking at his direction. The reason given is Devil Element is literately selling your soul to the devil. It grants you great power for a short time but as a price it burns your soul. Mo Fan who has twice as much Element as other people means his mind and soul is much greater than others. After reaching Super Tier, his Soul becomes even stronger and as a result, his soul can withstand the burning of Devil Element for a short time. True Combination Magic With the successful development of Combination Magic in one of the latest chapters, Mo Fan is able to combine Novice Fire and Lightning Magic, Ignite level 1 and Lightning Seal level 1 into Fire-Lightning Seal. Fire-Lightning Seal is not only more than twice as powerful than the individual spells used to create it, this combination magic inherits all the special effects of the spells that created it and possess some unknown special effect that requires more experimentation to understand. After all this is a new successful development Fire Sandstorm is the second display of a true combination magic from Mo Fan. It is not a Magic from Fire Element mixed with Earth Element. It is a singular magic created out of Fire and Earth Element. It was noted that Mo Fan cast this spell without any casting. Power of Fire Sandstorm is sufficient to overwhelm and defeat 2 Super Tier Mages likely to be at Super Tier Extraordinary Level 3 in an instant. With the enhanced magic control granted by activating Devil Element, Mo Fan was able to cast a Star Universe combination magic of Fire, Void and Chaos on a Forbidden Curse Mage giving him an edge over the mage. Blessings of Dark Fountain | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Mo Fan has received Holy Blessings which gave his Lightning a 2x boost. However, after his adventures in the Dark Realm, Azaela stole Streams from the Dark King's Dark Fountains... he has gained 50% boost to every Elements. As Mo Fan was shown not to have increased Teleportation distance after receiving 3 temporary but stacking bonuses of Dark Blessings from the Dark King, It can be speculated that the 50% Dark Blessing only boost the combat power and not utility or it could be due to Mo Fan choosing not to teleport further in the fight in question. It improves casting speed of magic. = Black Dragon Armor Mo Fan has received a full set of armor, Helm, body armor, gauntlets, boots and wings made out of Black Dragon Austin's remains from Azaela. Due to it being made out of remains of an Emperor, it makes Mo Fan immune to anything below Forbidden Curse and even that is partially resisted. Each of these pieces of gear comes with it's own special ability. * The Helmet boosts one's spiritual attainment at an increased cost of stamina * The Body Armor automatically negates traditional elemental magic below forbidden curse magic * The Gauntlets can form claws and fists that can be used in CQC without costing magical stamina * The ability of the boots has been kept secret by Azeala * In addition to giving Mo Fan the ability to suppress his element's nemeses (light using shadow, plant using earth and ice and water using fire), the wings themselves have service ceiling of 90,000m and are efficient enough for Mo Fan to cross the Pacific Ocean. * In addition, they also have an undisclosed ability that is used when the equipment is activated Category:Main Cast Category:Characters